Vectors and Pixels
by sofi93
Summary: Bella and Edward meet on Rose's Birthday when Bella decides to surprise Rose for her birthday, they haven't seen eachother much since she moved to be with Emmett, Bella and Edward become fast friends (sorry if I write more I'll ruin the story) I think the story is good so please read :) M for language and possible future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own twilight, the storyline is mine though **

_Chp1: Becka, Betsy, whatever Bsomething.c_

_Epov_

"Edward, come on! It's been ages since the last time you came out with us!"

"Alice Stop winning! I am not coming, and that's final!"

"Why? Surely by now you are over Jane!"

"I am over Jane, you know that, but I hate feeling like the 5th wheel! And that's exactly what I'll be! You and Jazz will be all be all lovey dovey, and Emmett and Rose will make out the whole time" It was true I never felt anything for Jane, I go out with my other friends and every time and again go home with a girl, but going out with my closest friends just makes me feel left out there they are with there significant other while either I'm making out with another faceless nameless girl that ill go home with or trying to avoid the girls throwing themselves at me, depends on my mood. It doesn't feel that bad when I go out with my other friends because we are all single and I don't have to sit through all the sweet I love you crap!

"I promise we won't, you can even seat in between us! But I miss my best friend! If you're not working, you find excuses not to see us, not to see me! I'm starting to think I did something wrong and you're actually mad at us for some reason! "

"Ali I am not, mad you at any of you for that matter! Come on you know me better than that! You know that I'm not one to keep things inside, that if I were mad I would have lashed out already! "Then come out with us, please" she whispered sadly

There aren't many things that will break me, but a sad Alice is one of the few exceptions. I just can't stand to see my best friend sad…and she is right I haven't been out with my friends in ages! Besides today is Rose's birthday and shed have my head if I didn't go out and celebrate with them.

"Fine, I'll come. What time is the movie at?"

"YEY! Its at 7 but I'll pick you up, Jazz will meet us there, apparently he has a surprise for Rose, I have no idea what it is, he won't tell me, says I'll just ruin the surprise" she pouted

"Ali no offense but you do have a habit of spilling the beans!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, Well I gotta run, but see you at seven!"

"Sure Al, see you then!"

I kissed her cheek and turned back to my computer to finish the design I was working on.

I am the owner and CEO of my EC Designs, the biggest advertising firm in Chicago, and its slowly growing around the US, it is a pretty big accomplishment and I'm pretty proud of myself for it, I mean I'm only 23 and am known around the US.  
I skipped college much to my parents disappointment , and got right to work starting my firm with my grandfathers support, my dad refused said that I was in this world to be a doctor like him, and while I know a lot about medicine and applied to all of the best medical schools in the country it wasn't my dream, so at last minute I told my parents I wasn't going to medical school, that I wanted to go into graphic design and advertising . my dad still held hope up until two years ago when I put my foot down and told him I was not going to change my mind and that he better accept my decision.  
My dad is a world renowned surgeon and travels a lot, when I was younger my mom used to stay with me but as I grew older she started going with him. They are great people and parents, but sometimes I wish I saw them more, of course my mom calls me every day make sure I'm not too sucked up in my designs that I have forgotten to eat or shower.

3hrs later

I was ready and waiting for the pixie to show and pick me up I was wearing jeans a white button down and my blue blazer with brown shoulder pads, I believe it was a very Alice approved outfit.

She showed up in her yellow Porsche

"Hiiii!" she squealed always so damn chipper!  
"Hi Ali" I said calmly

So Jasper texted me a couple of minutes ago with an address and told me to go there instead, I swear I didn't know, I don't even know where we are going

"Its fine, Als, the point is for all of us to be together right" I smiled after all it was Rose's birthday and I doubt a movie and diner is how she wants to celebrate her birthday! She is turning 22 after all.

The address jasper had texted Alice lead us to Berkley's, a sort of sports bar, meets karaoke bar, meets disco place, to make it easier it's a club where you karaoke dance and eat all in one place, the food was amazing! The menu ranges from chips and salsa, to a great prime rib steak. I guess it could've been worst.  
Emmett and Rose showed up at the exact same time as us, Alice ran up to Rose to congratulate her while I waited for them to be done, the last time I had seen Rose it didn't end well.

So when she looked up at me with sad eyes I felt guilty I walked up to her, hugged her "I'm so sorry, you know I do care about you, I was just in a shitty mood that day" I whispered in her ear

"It's ok I shouldn't have picked a fight with you, I also was in a shitty mood that day and was looking for a fight and attacking you and your ways, seemed like the easiest way to get one" She whispered back  
"Happy Birthday By the way" I said as I hugged her tighter I let go and move to shake Emmett's hand

Em, Ali, and I grew up together then jasper came to study architecture at SAICH university, Alice is studying Fashion Design at SAICH as well, they met at Ali's orientation, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into her literally knocked her over, they've been inseperable since. Jass is 23 like me and Em, Ali turns 22 in the summer and ofcourse Rose turns 22 today.

Rose and I had that siblingly relationship where we love to push each others buttons and taunt, but we also get along great and and are very much alike personality wise. She is Emmett's girlfriend and we met her when she came down to visit Jasper 3 years ago. They are originally from New York and have been best friends since they were babies, they are always talking about a Becka, Betsy, whatever Bsomething. So she comes visit Emmett sees her and claims he's going to marry her without even knowing who she was, he just saw a gorgeous, sexy blonde with hair to her hips, a killer bod, and piercing light blue eyes. Imagine my surprise when Jass introduced her as his best friend a couple of hours later, Emmett literally couldn't speak he just babbled and drooled, Bsomething was supposed to come two but in the end couldn't make it. Em and Rose started a long distance relationship and soon after she was transferring to SAICH just to be closer to Emmett, that was about 2 years ago. As far as I'm concerned she has only seen Bsomething a handful of times since then, but I do know it drives Alice to the brink of jealousy that they speak on the phone everyday for hours on end, about everything and nothing, her words not mine.

I was brought out of my musings by Em's boisterous voice "Let's get the party started bitches!" he yelled as he made his way to the entrance Rose in tow. With Alice dancing her way behind them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEGH!" Ali let out an indignant shriek but NOT GOOD! I looked around trying to figure out what had caused her to react that way when I saw it, the most beautiful woman, no angel, with shiny long brown hair, pouty red lips, wearing the most sinful looking dress known to man, it was dark blue and from what I could tell really short…Em and Rose must have been looking for the same thing I hear Emmett mutter a "DAYUM" under his breath and Rosalie a sound I would have never thought to come out of her a squeal! Rosalie squealed!  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Rose squealed at that the angel looked up and the sexiest brightest must beautiful smile covered her face, and for the second time in 3 minutes Rose shocked the hell outta me she ran, she actually ran arms wailing and stuff towards the angel while the angel did the same, I couldn't help but notice the creamy legs on the angel only to be accentuated nude colored heels(I'm a designer, I need to know about color) that only made her legs seem that much longer. Once they reached each other they hugged and started jumping up and down "Oh My God" Rosalie Squealed AGAIN who is this girl. Ali, Em and I had slowly made Our way towards them and we were close enough to hear what they were saying  
"What are you doing here! I thought you said you couldn't make it!" Rose exclaimed excitedly still jumping up and down

"And ruin the surprise no way! Jass and I have been planning this for far to long for me to tell you I would come when you called a week ago!"

"OH MY GOD! I cant believe you're here!" Rose Squealed again while hugging the angel even tighter

The angel just chuckled, by then Jasper had reached us and just looked at them shaking his head, but you could see he was happy to see Rose and the angel so happy, when Rose spotted him she squaled again and moved over to hug him, and then punched him in the arm! "Why didn't you tell me!" she asked "furiously" by then she was back to hugging the angel but jut with one arm this time

"And ruin the surprise, are you crazy, the nutcase your hugging would've killed me!" Jass responded

"Who are you calling a nutcase! You ass! I wasn't the one that spent the night at a looney bin, now was I" the angel replied snarckly that only made her hotter in my opinion, she's gorgeous, sexy, snarky, sexy, did I say that already, she also has a killer smile and now that I'm closer I can see she had the most soulful and deep dark brown eyes I could just swim in them for days, they also have this mischievous spark that tells you she is no angel and most likely a troublemaker, like Emmett .

"It was a dare! That you made me do! So no that does not count!" Jass replied exasperated  
the angel along with Rose started laughing, but I couldn't hear the angels laugh because Emmet's boisterous one rang through the bar, and seemingly brought Rose, the angel and Jass out of there little bubble, the angel looked up and locked eyes with me, but soon turned towards the rest of us  
"Sup,little one, I'm Emmett, Rosie's boyfriend" he introduced himself  
" Oh so you're the giant, she dumped me for" she pouted, hehe that's adorable Emmett looked taken aback by her words, but soon, her laughter filled the air, as she introduced herself to him" Isabella, Isabella Volturi, but just call me Bella" She smiled  
I almost choke on air , not only was she the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, she was also one of the heirs to V Hotels, the only child to Charles Volturi, whose father Aro Volturi had created the hotel line and was now the biggest in in the world, Charles and his brothers worked for their father, but Charles also owned many businesses and real state so out of all the Volturis he was the wealthiest. His siblings lived in Europe and worked in different areas but Charles loved the hotels as much as his father and rumor had it that Charles is the only one on the will to inherit the hotels and the biggest chunk of the Volturi wealth, well second biggest because the real apple of Aro Volturi's Eyes was standing right in front of me, no surprise she is Aro Volturi's favorite not only is she the only granddaughter,she is also the smartest one out of all the Volturi grandchildren. She inherited the business wit, and not only is she book smart, she is also street smart . Not only that but she is also a graphic designer and a damn good one at that, ive been trying to get in touch with her for years so she can come and work for me, but when your family is as wealthy and important as hers its quite hard to get information. I have also been trying to gain the Volturi account for years, its one of the biggest accounts in the world , but I guess that when your granddaughter is such a great designer you don't need to give the account to anyone other than her. God I cant believe this whole time she was bestfriends with two of my bestfriends. She is like the perfect woman  
I must have been lost in my Musings a lot longer than I thought because the next thing I know Alice is attacking the angel and accusing her of being a slut. Jasper got her of Bella and took her aside to calm her down. Bella just looked shocked, Rose a little worried? Whats that about? And Em just seemed saddened about the missed opportunity of a girl fight.

"Hi I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" I said trying to break the tension that had fallen among our small group  
she composed herself and smiled at me and shooked my hand "Bella, Bella Volturi, but you can just call me 007!"  
I laughed at that she was also funny  
I would've thought she was a spoiled brat, but she was funny, and from what I could tell she didn't flaunt her wealth. I mean my family, or all of our families for that matter were filthy rich, but girls just had a thing about flaunting it, and you would think that with her being the apple of one of the most powerful men in the world, she would be the type to want the pink car, with the pink poodle and the custom made Gucci sunglasses but here she is standing infront of me, looking like a normal person, not the BELLA VOLTURI!  
We started making our way to the table where her and Jasper where sitting before the rest of us came in.

This is surreal

**A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone with some of the things written on here such as looney**

**Also the story will mainly take place in Chicago and Ney York, I have never been to either of those places so most if not all the place mentioned will be made up. And if the major/minor doesn't exist at SAICH university I apologize I only know that graphic design is a major b/c I considered applying.**


	2. Chp2 Ravenous Chihuahua

**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own twilight!**

_Chp.2 Ravenous Chihuahua_

_BPOV_

As I made my way out of the Chicago-O'Hare International Airport, I couldn't help but be exited, I was surprising Rose for her birthday! And I hadn't seen her since Christmas that was for months ago! Rose came to visit Jass three years ago and six months later she is telling me that she is transferring to SAICH University because she missed Emmett, one of Jasper's friends, they met and apparently it was "love" at first sight! I miss her so much! Sure I have my other friends but the two I consider family aren't living in New York anymore.  
I was staying at one of our hotels for the next two months, it needed a facelift and I offered to do it, it would just give me more time with Rose and Jass, that part of the surprise neither of them know about. Redecorating isn't usually what I do, I usually supervise, give business ideas, and am in charge of marketing and advertising, I also deal with human resources and Press control.  
I was brought out of thought by the shrill of my cellphone  
"Hello?"  
"Hey!" Jass exclaimed excitedly "I'm here! I just saw the jet land, where are you?" "I'm on my way out!, almost to the door! I'm so excited! I'll see you in a minute" "K" I saw his golden blonde curls as soon as I walked out the door, I squealed and started running towards him! I jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, I was so happy to see him! I may have seen Rose a few times over the last three years, but I haven't seen Jass in almost four! Of course we speak on the phone at least three times a week but it's not the same. "Your hair's longer" I whispered he just chuckled.

I let go and took a good look at him, gone was the lanky nineteen year old boy he was the last time I saw him, he was built and seemed more rugged, don't get me wrong he had always been handsome, but before he had been like any typical upper east side new York boy, with the preppy clothes and his hair cropped short, and gelled back, now he had an edgier look, suits him. He was looking at me too, "Well I can't say your hairs longer, cause it's the same its always been, but other areas have matured" he joked while signaling my breasts  
I just had to laugh " I have missed you so much!" I said hugging him again  
"Me too B me too" he smiled sadly  
"She has no idea right!?" I said changing the subject onto lighter topics, we were both to blame, I could've come visit sooner but Chicago isn't really my favorite place in the world.  
"Nope, none at all" he smiled  
"Good! I'm dying to see her!" I exclaimed  
He just laughed  
"Come on lets go get you settled in"  
"Ok"  
When We got the "V" in Chicago and up to my sweet, he made some comment about how much clothes I needed for a week, and that knowing me and Rose we would be out shopping by tomorrow morning, I made some sarcastic comment about a girl needing all her necessities, and left it at that, he would get why I had so much with me later. We cached up and started the party early, meaning we got to drinking while we caught up, by the time we made it to "Berney's" we were a bit tipsy, we were laughing about all the stupid dares we had done in highschool, when I heard the shriek, it was annoying, I looked around wondering what happened when I locked Eyes with Rose, I didn't see anybody else, I just ran to my best friend and hugged the hell out of her! She was squealing like there was no tomorrow ,we started jumping up and down like 13 year olds whose crush just told them he liked her, haha, "Oh My God" she squealed, "What are you doing here! I thought you said you couldn't make it!" Rose exclaimed excitedly still jumping up and down…."And ruin the surprise no way! Jass and I have been planning this for far to long for me to tell you I would come when you called a week ago!"  
"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you're here!" Rose Squealed again while hugging the me tighter  
I just chuckled, by then Jasper had reached us and just looked at us shaking his head, but I knew he was just nostalgic, it used to be like this all the time, the three of us going put with whomever we were dating at the time, sometimes we'd get drunk just because, or we'd do something completely crazy, like swimming naked in the ocean at the Hamptons just because, of course we had been drinking since breakfast, we started with mimosas, by lunch it was beer then margaritas and after that whatever we could find, we aren't alcoholics by any means,That was jyst us celebrating getting rid of Jaspers "stepmom" she wasn't even married to his father but that's what she called herself, actually she once told him he could called her mommy, but we did have our crazy days. Thank god my dad was cool with us drinking, as long as we didn't end up on page six or with alcohol poisoning he was fine with it, of course I had had page six moments, I was followed all the time, due to the fact that both my grandfather, and father were two of the most powerful men in America and Europe, but we never got so bad to end up with alcohol poisoning, some of our other friends though are a completely different story, the had been in with drug overdose, alcohol poisoning, whatever you can think of at least one of them had been in for it. But all of us haven't been together in almost four years, so I could understand the sad smile on his face. Rose spotted him and squealed again and moved over to hug him, and then punched him in the arm! "Why didn't you tell me!" she asked "furiously" by then she was back to hugging my shoulders with one arm "And ruin the surprise, are you crazy, the nutcase your hugging would've killed me!" Jass responded  
"Who are you calling a nutcase! You ass! I wasn't the one that spent the night at a looney bin, now was I" I joked "It was a dare! That you made me do! So, NO that does not count!" Jass whined  
Rose and I started laughing, but our laughs were drowned by boisterous one, that rang through the bar, It made me realize that we weren't alone, I looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful, piercing emerald green eyes I had ever seen, "Sup, little one, I'm Emmett, Rosie's boyfriend" he introduced himself with a dimpled smile, that made me unlock eyes with the beautiful stranger.  
Hmmmm, this could be fun, Jass saw the sparkled I'm my eye and smirked Rose was too busy drooling over her boyfriend "Oh so you're the giant, she dumped me for" I pouted, Emmett looked taken aback by my words, I had to let him of the look that face didn't look good on him, He needed the dimples, they were adorable, so I just laughed and introduced him" Isabella, Isabella Volturi, but just call me Bella" She smiled  
I decided to have a little more fun with Emmet " So Dimps, I can call you Dimps right? what did you do to steal her away from me?" I asked  
"I was just my usual charming self" he laughed "why Dimps?"  
"Because your dimples are just so adorable!"  
"She's a sucker for dimples, she says a baby with them and she just has to go coo over the baby's dimples not the baby itself" Rose explained half making fun of me, I hit the back of her head denied her statement"that's not true!" Jassper chuckled and put his arm around me "sorry babes its completely true" he said I didn't think anything of the nickname, it was one of the many he had for me, this one just stemed from me being the baby of the group  
"Babes!" an annoying high pitched voice said, " You just called her babes!" she said as if she was insulted, I turned to Rose with a questioning stare, she just mouthed the word girlfriend at me, and I understood what the pixies dilemma was, his boyfriend just called me babes and she doesn't even know me. Before I could say anything she was screaming at me and calling me a slut and trying to attack me, Jas held her off of me and took her a side while sending an apolegic smile my way.  
An awkward silence filled the air  
"Hi I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" the beautiful stranger said, and broke the tension that had fallen among us. I composed myself and smiled at Shaking his hand "Bella, Bella Volturi, but you can just call me 007!" I joked  
After that Rose wrapped my arm through hers and started pulling me towards the table.  
"So, whose the Ravenous Chihuahua" I asked once we reached the table  
They all just laughed and Rose answered," That would be Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, she's usually really nice, I don't know what's up with her, she's my closest friend here….she's been behaving really weird latetly"

We ordered a round of drinks and waited for Jasper and the Chihuahua to join us.

_JPOV_

"AlLICE! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I whispered yelled  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK, I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THE THAT! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" she exclaimed pistly "YOU JUST" I took a deep breath and started again without yelling "You just attacked my best friend Alice, she didn't do anything and out of nowhere you're calling her a slut and trying to attack her! And it just hasn't been today, you've been acting pretty fucking weird for the past month or so, so I ask again what the fuck!?"  
"You called her babes! She is gorgeous, any girl would worry, when we came in you were sitting so close to her it actually seemed like you were going to kiss!" she replied  
"Alice, nothing will happen between Bella and I, ok? You have nothing to worry about, she's like my sister, we tried the whole lets be more than just friends thing, and while it was good it was awkward because we were never meant to be anything more than friends." I said  
"Yes but you two have history, maybe when you gave it a go, it didn't work out, but what about now, she's gourgeous and tall and -.."  
"and my best friend nothing more! Ali I'm in love with you, yes I love Bella and would do anything for her, but its more of a brotherly love, like you and Em, or you and Edward, ok? You have nothing to be worried about, now take a few calming breaths and let me see that gorgeous smile on that beautiful, face of yours" I said as I pulled her back to the table  
when we arrived they were all laughing.  
"So, where are you staying?" Edward asked  
"ummm…I'm stayint at my suit at the "V" " she replied with a bashful smile, she hates that she has a suit in every "V" hotel in the world but that also came in handy when out of nowhere you decide you want to celebrate your 18th birthday in Paris, or any spontaneous vacation…I saw her interacting with my friends, Alice was still being a bitch, she fit right in, I realized then how much I had really missed her over the last few years, she's always been my best friend, I always go to her for advice, she knows things about me that not even Rose knows about.  
When I saw her walk out of the private area of the airport I had to do a double take, she had always been beautiful, but now she shinned, she looked amazing, she was all grown up! And I haven't exactly been there for her in the last four years, truth is I met Alice and I knew she was the one for me, I already bought a ring and everything and plan on proposing in the course of the this week, so Bella could be there.  
I looked at Bella, and saw she had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye, she's flirting I followed her line of sight to Edward, they were sitting next to each other, speaking very closely, I just threw him a warning smile and joined the conversation with the others, Alice was still wallowing in self-pity, I decided to let her, tonight wasn't about her.  
"I'll be right back" Edward said  
"where you going" I asked  
" I need a smoke" he said  
"god me too! Its been such a stressful week" Bella said  
they stood up and started walking towards the main entrance  
"I cannot believe she's smoking again" Rose said  
"at least its not constantly, like when Renee left" I said  
"Ugh what a slut, you see I wasn't wrong in my assumption of her, she couldn't have been any more subtle about the fact she wants in Edward's pants, careful Rose after she does Ed she might go after Em, I mean she already slept with Jass right, why not all three" Alice commented  
wrong move, Rose was like mama bear when it came to Bella! Ever since Renee left, she's been even more over protective of Bella. " I looked her way to see her having a glass of whiskey , and on the table were four others.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Rose yelled at her  
"Yeah Al, that was a really shitty comment" Emmett scolded  
"are you drunk?" I asked appalled Alice didn't drink her dad is an AA and she refused to have one drink ever "and at what time did you have time to order?" I asked

"Maybe while you were of fantasizing 'bout in your own little world" she replied  
"You want to know what I was thinking about! I was thinking about how and when to ask you to marry me, so Bella could be here! I don't know why you are so threatened by her, but you better get your act together! So STOP insulting her! She's been threw way more than you ever had to imagine, and would never hit on Emmett, she knows Rose loves him, and would never put her through the pain of your sister sleeping with your boyfriend! Because guess what she's been through that too! I whispered/yelled yet again it wasn't until then that I realized I had let it spill that I was going to ask her to marry me…My eyes

went wide, and I heard Rose and Em gasp  
She just blinked up at me and stayed quiet.  
"I'm going to take her home, she needs to sleep it off" I said "Tell Bella I'll see her tomorrow, Are you following tradition?" I asked looking at Rose  
"I don't see why not!" she smiled "I just might have a quickie with Em first though" she added  
I just chuckled, she could never just give a simple answer  
Before I left I could see Emmett's worried gaze "call if you need anything man" Emmett said before I was out of earshot.  
After making sure that Alice didn't need anything, and wouldn't barf all over my car, I made my way to the drivers side, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Bella laughing, huh now that I think about it they would be perfect for each other, both workaholics, shared the same taste in music, actually they share similar taste in everything….I guess we'll just have to see where that leads

**A/N: Sorry for the wait here is the first part to the second chapter  
let me know what you think!  
P.S. Alice has her reasons to be acting the way she is : - ) **


End file.
